The Shadow
by Iamimaginative22
Summary: What happens when a master assassin shows up on Agent Romanoff's and Agent Barton's doorstep? And they ask her for her help to save the world. Read to find out. Please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"You know your next target. It's time for you to leave." A silhouette on the holo-pad said. "Get in and get out with the target, and don't leave any survivors."

A girl nodded as she switched off the pad and readied her pack. For this mission, she would succeed or die trying.

* * *

"I know that this person is now dangerous. We are trying keeping tabs on her." Nick Fury said to the Council.

"She has killed more than twenty people in the last five months. You need to bring her in, or take her out." The first Council member ordered.

"We don't even know what she looks like, let alone her age. For all we know, she could be a middle school age child trained as an assassin." Fury fired back.

"Do you know how to contact her? We could always set a trap." The third Council member suggested.

"Don't you think I've already tried that? I've lost one agent, and the other was blinded." Fury reminded them.

"The survivor doesn't remember a thing?" The first Council member asked.

"No. All he remembered seeing was a shadow before getting his eyes slashed out." Fury replied.

"So The Shadow can't be brought in?" The second Council member asked.

"As of now, The Shadow is untouchable." Fury answered.

"The only way she could be caught is when she is assigned to kill a S.H.E.I.L.D agent." The fourth Council member added. "Assuming that the agent knows that he is targeted."

"I'll send another group out to find some info on The Shadow, but I'm not making any promises." Fury said.

The Council signed off their monitors and Fury exited the meeting room. Agent Hill was waiting for him outside.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"They wanted us to find The Shadow." Fury answered.

"Are you going to send more agents out? Bernstein was killed and Carling was blinded." Hill said.

"Call agents Barton and Romanoff. I have to pull them off their case and get them on The Shadow." Fury ordered.

"They just got back with the perp in custody. Turns out he was a British school teacher who used his travels to cover his thieving trail." Hill said.

"Then get them briefed for The Shadow. I need that damned assassin in custody." Fury ordered.

"Yes sir." Hill said.

"If you need me, I'll be at Stark's." Fury said.

Nick Fury walked out of the bridge and towards the helicopter that was waiting for him on the tarmac. He got into the helicopter and closed the door behind him. In five minutes Nick Fury was on his way to New York.

* * *

Tony Stark was a billionaire who lived in Stark Tower, New York. His latest donation was to a society that bought educational equipment for needy schools. The society also held a contest for the bright minds of the nation to meet with the great Tony Stark. Pepper Potts, Tony's assistant, was walking the group of the ten winners through Stark Tower, explaining what the arc reactor was and how it was a self sustaining energy source.

"The arc reactor that powers Stark Tower is a prototype and should run for at least seven more months." Pepper explained.

"Excuse me Miss Pots, but is Mr. Stark's device in his chest a mini arc reactor?" Arianna asked.

"Yes it is. Where did you hear that?" Pepper asked, surprised to hear that a sixteen year old knew that Tony was kept alive by an arc reactor.

"It was on the other side of a newspaper clipping that my mother kept for her scrapbook." Arianna answered.

"Okay." Pepper replied.

Pepper thought out of all the kids in the group, Arianna was the smartest of them all. She knew things that Pepper knew most professors at Harvard would rarely know.

Pepper continued to explain how the arc reactor worked and what it was made of. After the tour, she led the students to the lobby, where the parents would pick them up to go home. A stern looking woman approached Arianna and started to talk to her. Arianna shook her head and started to walk away, but the lady grabbed her arm.

Pepper approached the couple and asked, "Is there something wrong."

The woman looked at her and said, "No there isn't."

"There is and you know it." Arianna said to the woman.

"No there's not, so we can go home." The woman said and started to push Arianna towards the door.

Pepper grabbed the woman's arm and asked, "Are you Arianna's mother, because if you're not, you can't take her home."

"I'm the child's care-worker. I am completely authorized to take her home." The woman replied.

"What is your name, then? I if Arianna has no parents, there can't be a Kathleen Ashcroft signed under the 'parent or guardian' spot." Pepper said, looking up Arianna's information paper.

"I'm Lydia Clearwater." The woman replied.

"Well, Miss Clearwater, I'm afraid I have to call the police. Somebody obviously forged a woman's signature." Pepper said.

Pepper called the police and they got to Stark Tower within a half hour. She explained what the problem was and they arrested Lydia Clearwater for false identification. Pepper invited Arianna to join her in her office, while they wait for police to come with another care-worker to transfer her to another orphanage.

"She's been writing checks for herself under my mother's name for about a month. She said that unless she wrote the checks, the orphanage would close and the children transferred to other orphanages with worse conditions." Arianna explained.

Pepper began to feel sorry for the girl. A child with so much talent was an orphan at a bad orphanage.

"_I'll see about getting Tony to donate some money to her orphanage._" Pepper thought.

The police came with another care-worker and took Arianna to her new home. Arianna thanked Pepper and left. Arianna bumped into a man on her way out of the building. He was African-American and had an eye patch on his left eye. She apologized and walked out to a waiting car.

The man walked up to Pepper and said, "I have an appointment with Mr. Stark."

"You must be Mr. Fury." Pepper answered, leading him to the elevator.

She escorted Mr. Fury to the top floors where Tony lived.

"Hello Pepper." Tony said as she elevator exited the.

"Tony meet…" Pepper began.

"Director Nick Fury. Pleased to meet you again." Tony said without looking up from the holo-pad he was working on.

"I see you've met." Pepper began.

"Yes, its government business. Natasha and I helped Mr. Stark figure out how to cure himself of the palladium poisoning." Mr. Fury replied.

Pepper slowly backed into the elevator and went to another floor.

"How can I help you Nick?" Tony asked, still immersed with the holo-pad.

"I came here to ask you a favor." Fury said.

"About what?" Tony asked.

"There's an assassin that's been running around the country. We don't know anything about it except that it's a girl. I need you to cross reference the videos of each killing to figure out who has been to each one." Fury replied.

"Why can't you do that on your own? I'm sure S.H.E.I.L.D has all of the fancy toys to get it done." Tony replied.

"I have a feeling that someone is piggybacking our computers and watching what we do." Fury said.

"So you want me to find this assassin and bring her in?" Tony asked.

"No just find the assassin. Barton and Romanoff will bring her in." Fury said.

"Okay. Where's the tapes. I need to get started." Tony said.

Nick handed him a holo-pad and Tony brought it to his desk. He opened the files and inserted them into facial recognition software.

"Depending on the lengths of the videos, it should take about an hour to five hours max." Tony said walking back to Fury.

"I assume you'll call us in when you've found this girl?" Fury asked.

"Sure." Tony said, as the elevator doors closed in front of Fury.

* * *

Nick Fury exited Stark Tower and began to walk towards the S.H.E.I.L.D building that was ten blocks from Stark Tower. He blended in with the crowd as he walked down the streets. He got onto the block with the S.H.E.I.L.D building. A shadow of a girl appeared behind him, but before he could turn around, he felt pain beneath his rib cage. The shadow disappeared and Nick fell over on to the side walk and somebody screamed.

Two guards from the S.H.E.I.L.D building came and helped Fury into the safety of the building. Before they could ask what happened, Fury blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Director Fury was attacked by The Shadow. He'll survive, but it will be a while before he can resume work." Natasha told Clint.

"Now that The Shadow has attacked the director, it's become personal." Clint replied.

"Tony is working on finding the identity of The Shadow, so we can't do anything right now." Natasha said.

"No, we can go and ask any witnesses if they saw the face of the person that attacked Fury." Clint said.

"Your right. That's the least we could do right now. I'll go and get a list of names that were around director Fury and we'll go find them." Natasha replied.

* * *

Natasha walked to the elevator and caught a taxi to Stark Tower. After she paid the driver, she walked in to the front desk.

The man at the desk said, "I'm sorry, but you cannot see Tony Stark without an appointment."

"I'd like to speak with Miss Potts. I'm sure she'll understand." Natasha replied.

The man at the desk gave her a disapproving look and pick up the phone. He spoke for a few minutes and replaced the phone into the receiver.

"Miss Potts will be down in a minute to see you." The man said.

Natasha took a seat by the wall and began to wait. A minute later, Pepper walked out of the elevator. Natasha stood up and met Pepper at the front desk.

"Hello Natasha. Nice to see you again." Pepper said, shaking Natasha's hand.

"I need to speak with Tony about business." Natasha replied under her breath.

Pepper nodded and led Natasha to the elevator that went to the top floors. When the elevator doors closed around them, Natasha began to explain why she was here.

"You know how Nick Fury came in to ask Tony a favor yesterday?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, it was government business." Pepper replied.

"Well we need Tony's help to find an assassin that has killed about twenty five people in the last five months. S.H.E.I.L.D's computers are being watched, so we can't do any research on the assassin." Natasha explained.

"Okay, but why are you back here?" Pepper asked. "Why didn't Mr. Fury come?"

"Director Fury was attack outside the S.H.E.I.L.D building yesterday. He was stabbed in the back, just under the rib cage on his right side. That is one of the only places his bulletproof vest doesn't protect." Natasha answered.

"He'll survive?" Pepper asked.

"He should." Natasha answered.

The elevator doors opened and Natasha stepped through to see Tony sitting on a chair having a drink.

"Finished already?" Natasha asked.

"Yep. Just one question, did Nick see this girl the other day?" He asked, pointing at a computer screen.

Pepper and Natasha looked at the screen and saw a girl about sixteen with red hair. Pepper gasped and looked more closely at the computer screen.

"Her name is…" Tony began.

"Arianna Ashcroft." Pepper finished.

"How do you know this particular assassin?" Tony asked.

"She was here with the tour group that you forgot to meet this morning." Pepper said.

"Oh, that's what was on the calendar." Tony said.

"Do you have Arianna's papers?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, but she was moved to another orphanage today. I doubt that any of her papers are still the same." Pepper replied. "And that might not be her real name if she truly is an assassin."

She searched on her personal holo-pad for Arianna Ashcroft. Pepper handed Natasha the holo-pad and she found the address.

"It says here that she lives in the Wensland Orphanage near Central Park." Natasha said. "If she knows that we're onto her, she'll be able to hide in the park."

Natasha handed the holo-pad back to Pepper and touched the communication device in her ear.

"Barton, Wensland Orphanage." Natasha said.

"Isn't that by Central Park?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, why?" Natasha asked.

"She could try to hide in the park. We don't have enough personnel to sweep through that area. I'll meet you there in five minutes. Bring ten other agents." Barton replied

"O velikiy" Natasha said under her breath. "We won't be there in time. Do not engage. If she's as good as people say she is she'll know who you are and would attack." Natasha replied, but to no avail. Clint did not respond.

* * *

Clint was already outside the orphanage when Natasha had called him. He had gotten an anonymous tip on his phone that The Shadow was at the Wensland Orphanage. He had made his way over to the orphanage, without telling anyone about the tip.

Clint walked up to the front door, took a deep breath, and knocked. A short lady opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Christina. Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a child to adopt. My wife should be over soon." Clint asked.

"All of the children are in the den, watching a movie. You can join them there." Christina replied.

"Okay." Clint replied.

"Write your name and the time on the paper. Then I'll take you to the den." She said.

Clint wrote his name and the time on the paper and handed it back to the woman. Christina glanced at the paper before setting the clipboard on her desk.

"Follow me, Mr. Barton." She said, walking down a hallway to a room with a closed door.

Clint followed Christina down a hallway. She stopped at a door and knocked.

A girl with a nose ring and blue hair opened the door. Her hair was spiked at odd angles and she nodded to the woman.

"You can go in. Come back when you're ready to leave." The woman said in an undertone.

Clint walked in to see about twenty teenagers, lounging around watching Men In Black. He scanned the crowd, but he didn't see a red head anywhere.

Christina had followed him in and announced, "This is Mr. Barton. His wife will be here shortly, so be on good behavior."

That's when he noticed a person sitting in the corner by the French window. She was dressed in dark workout pants and a black sweatshirt, making her unnoticeable until she moved. Clint thought he saw some red hair when she looked up.

Clint took a seat at an open lounge chair and watched the children. A girl of thirteen walked up sat next to him on the ground.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm an auditor." Clint said.

The girl nodded, now apparently uninterested. She turned back to the movie and started watching. He decided to approach the girl in the corner, but he decided to ask the one girl first.

"Hey." Clint whispered, "Who is that in the corner?"

"That's Arianna. She normally keeps to herself because she's smarter than all of us combined." She whispered her eyes still focused on the television.

Then Christina opened the door, "The pizza's here!" she said.

The children all leapt up and stormed out the door. Clint didn't move to follow them. Arianna was still in the corner and unmoving.

"Arianna, why are you sitting there in the corner?" Clint asked, still facing the television.

"You're never supposed to let your target know that they're a target. Especially one like me." Arianna replied, purposefully not answering Clint's question.

Clint heard movement and instinctively ducked. A knife whirled over his head and smashed into the television, plunging the room into darkness. Arianna's arms suddenly wrapped around his throat and started to choke him. He pushed up out of the chair, unbalancing Arianna, and threw her arms over his head.

He heard a grunt as Arianna hit the floor. Clint stepped over Arianna and threw open the heavy drapes that covered the window. Late day sunshine filled the room and Clint turned around to face Arianna, who was up with a gun pointed at his face.

"Don't make me hurt you." She said.

Clint noticed the safety was on, but decided not to call her bluff. "What do you want?"

"Get on your knees and face the television." She ordered, the arm with the gun shaking slightly.

Clint decided to listen to the girl. He turned to face the television and got on his knees. There was the pounding of feet in the hallway and they both looked at the door.

Clint heard Natasha in the hallway shouting, "Where is Agent Barton?"

There was a muffled reply and Arianna reacted quickly. She threw the gun through the window and shattered the glass. She grabbed a bag and went to jump, but Clint tripped her. She jumped too low and cut herself against the window shards.

She grabbed the gun and ran into Central Park. Clint watched her red hair disappear. Natasha entered the room a moment later, followed by five other S.H.E.I.L.D agents.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Natasha yelled, after making sure the room was clear.

"I wanted to see how she handled things, so we would know how to fight her if she ever gets loose." Clint argued back.

"There's no time for this now. Let's go get this girl and get back to headquarters." Natasha said.

Clint and Natasha set their differences aside and hopped out the window. Clint hit the ground and went for his gun he kept in a holster on his belt. He had kept it underneath his jacket when he was in the orphanage, but it was gone.

"That's how she got a gun." Clint said.

Natasha looked at him. "Are you losing your touch? You let an unarmed assassin swipe your gun when you weren't looking."

He got an extra from a S.H.E.I.L.D agent and continued to sweep the cover for any signs of movement. He could see splashes of blood and footprints sticking out against the white snow on the ground.

They had been tracking the girl for twenty minutes and Natasha stopped suddenly. She started to veer off to the left and Clint veered off to the right. In the trees he saw the black-clad S.H.E.I.L.D agents, scanning the foliage for the girl known as The Shadow.

Suddenly, a S.H.E.I.L.D agent went down in a burst of gun fire. The others scattered and Clint pulled his gun to chest height. He saw Natasha's red hair flit in and out of the gray trees. A tree next to his head exploded as a bullet was fired at him.

He saw The Shadow in the lower branches of a tree, fifty yards away. He aimed his gun and fired at her. She spun halfway around and fell from the tree in a crumpled heap.

He saw Natasha run over to the girl on the ground, pointing the gun at her head. Quick as lightning, the assassin struck the gun out of Natasha's hands and swiped her legs out at the same time.

Natasha hit the ground and jumped back up and faced The Shadow, who was slowly circling her. Natasha suddenly had a knife in her hand and she struck out at her. The Shadow blocked the knife with her own blade and jumped back out of range.

"Why do you face me when you know that you will lose?" Natasha asked, taunting the girl.

"At least I am not foolish enough to make promises that I won't be able to keep." she replied.

Clint and the other S.H.E.I.L.D agents surrounded the assassin. He needed to make sure that the girl didn't run off.

He could see that she was in obvious pain, keeping the knife out of her dominant right hand; the shoulder that was injured. The front of her jacket was died red with her own blood and she had a slight limp.

Clint took out a dart gun with tranquilizer in it. He leveled the gun at The Shadow's back and fired. The dart hit the girl in the back and she fell down face first. Natasha kicked the knife out of the girl's hand.

The girl flipped herself over and scrabbled at her boot. Clint and Natasha approached her cautiously. She seemed to be having a seizure and her throat was starting to swell. She pulled an object out of her boot and Natasha quickly grabbed her arm before she could do anything with it.

"Please. I have… allergy." The Shadow pleaded, not having the strength to pull her wrist out of Natasha's grip.

"What allergy?" Clint asked, but it was too late; the girl had fainted.

"We need her alive, give her the medication." Clint said.

"How do we know that she's faking? This could be a poison and it would kill her." Natasha replied.

"How would a person fake that?" Clint said pointing at the unconscious girl.

He snatched the medicine from her hand, pulled off the cap and injected it into the girl's arm. Immediately, the swelling went down and the girl woke up and gasped for air.

Clint flashed a look at Natasha, but didn't say anything. A S.H.E.I.L.D agent handcuffed the girl, and stood her up.

Natasha touched her ear and said, "Shadow in custody. She will need medical attention."

Barton grabbed The Shadow's uninjured shoulder and guided her back towards the orphanage. Natasha picked up the gun and the girl's bag and followed closely behind. When they reached the orphanage an hour later, Clint helped the half conscious girl onto a metal gurney. The S.H.E.I.L.D agents wheeled it into a jet and it took off.

Dr. Ross started to fill out the girl's papers, "What is your name?"

"I'm Arianna Ashcroft." The girl replied and she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you tell me why you approached Arianna in public?" Natasha asked.

Clint and Natasha were on the helicarrier over the Atlantic Ocean. Clint was getting ready for dinner, but Natasha thought differently. She had cornered him in his own lodge and demanded to know the source of his idiocy.

"I already told you. I wanted to see how she handled the situation." Clint said angrily.

He slipped on a plain black shirt and bulletproof vest. He went to open the door, but Natasha was there, slamming it behind her and pushing Clint back towards the other wall.

"You're never that careless, even when you decided to recruit me for S.H.E.I.L.D." Natasha looked him in the eyes and grabbed his arms. "Please, tell me Clint."

"It's complicated. When I was in… under Loki's spell, I was with all of the underground Russian biological warfare companies. They were talking about needing some information from a company in the US that would make them unstoppable." Clint explained, his voice grim.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Natasha asked, sympathy entering her voice.

"Because Loki killed some of them for disloyalty and the rest Fury hunted down, but that's not the disturbing part. When I heard them talking I heard about a Christopher Ashcroft." Clint explained.

"The Christopher Ashcroft that director Fury killed because he was engineering a virus that would kill half the world's population?" Natasha asked.

"The same. They said he had a daughter and a wife." Clint said.

"Oh my god. No wonder she went after Fury. He killed her father." Natasha said.

"Now do you understand why I went. I needed to know if she was being paid or if she was freelancing." Clint said.

"But if she's freelancing, she wouldn't want to get caught." Natasha said. "It just doesn't seem right; it feels like Loki all over again."

"I know. That's why they called in Steve." Clint said.

"He's here why? What makes a sixteen year old girl with a shot shoulder so dangerous that they need to call in Captain America?" Natasha asked.

"I was going to ask Agent Hill that, but someone interrupted my schedule by keeping me in my own lodgings." Clint replied, a ghost of a smile touching his face." Now will you please excuse me, I'm hungry."

Natasha let Clint walk by. She uncrossed her arms and went to go find where they were keeping Arianna.

* * *

Director Fury woke up in the hospital wing of the helicarrier. He tried to remember what happened, but it wouldn't come to him. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain from underneath his rib cage stopped him. That's when the memory came back.

The heart monitor started to beep faster and a doctor came in to see what was wrong.

"Director Fury, I'm glad to see that you're alive." Dr. Ross said, walking into the room with a chart.

"Did they catch The Shadow?" Director Fury asked.

"She's in the room next to yours, filled with morphine." Dr. Ross replied.

"Can I see her information?" Fury asked.

"I knew that's what you would want to see." Dr. Ross replied, handing him the clipboard in her hands.

Director Fury read over it, comprehending the entire thing. A little startled, he handed back the clipboard to Dr. Ross.

"Is she really only sixteen?" He asked.

Dr. Ross looked back sadly and nodded.

* * *

"Dr. Ross!" Arianna called out.

She was getting very uncomfortable. She was strapped down to the bed and her shoulder was dully throbbing. Arianna knew she was on morphine, but that didn't make the pain of the bullet still in her shoulder go away.

The female doctor entered the room. She looked irritated, but Arianna knew she wasn't.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Can I have a pair of tweezers so I can get the bullet out of my shoulder if you won't do it now?" She asked.

"Not yet. We have to wait until your information is finished being entered into the system." Dr. Ross replied.

"No, that's done already. You're just waiting until the new guard gets here." Arianna replied, a little groggily.

At that moment, a man with jeans and an orange shirt walked into the room.

"Is this where I'm supposed to be? I thought I was going to guard a dangerous criminal." He asked.

"Steve, this person could kill you in a heartbeat." Clint said following him into the room.

"Not tied down to the bed like that." Steve replied.

"If I wasn't full of morphine right now, the only person who would stand a chance is Clint, _Captain America_." Arianna replied.

Steve looked at Clint awkwardly. "Should I really be doing this?"

"Do you realize that I have been waiting for you to come so I can get this damned bullet out of my shoulder?" Arianna said. "I don't know about you, but it hurts to be shot."

Dr. Ross sighed. "She has had that bullet in her shoulder for about five hours. Only in the past hour has she threatened to take it out herself."

"Good to see you've made a new friend, Captain." Clint said, clapping Steve on the back. Clint walked out of the room and into another.

"Are you going to authorize the good doctor to take the bullet out of my shoulder, or what?" Arianna asked.

"Dr. Ross will you please?" Steve asked, gesturing to the girl.

Dr. Ross undid the straps holding Arianna in place. Steve watched as the girl tensed and relaxed as Dr. Ross reached for the bottle of antiseptic solution. Dr. Ross cleaned Arianna's wound and reached in with the tweezers to find the bullet. After a minute, Dr. Ross retracted the tweezers with a bullet in the thongs.

Arianna stayed unmoving during entire process, barely flinching when Dr. Ross started to stitch the wound closed.

"How do you not move?" Steve asked.

"I learned to stitch myself up, and one needs to be still when a needle is in your skin." Arianna replied.

Dr. Ross discarded the needle and left the room and returned with a sling. She tossed it to Arianna who slipped it on.

"After the morphine wears off, you can go to the bridge. You are wanted there." Dr. Ross said, walking into the other room.

"I'll think that I'll sleep for a while." Arianna replied.

Steve watched her fall asleep and followed Dr. Ross into the other room. He was surprised to see Director Fury lying in the bed.

"Director Fury, what happened?" Steve asked.

"That girl in the other room happened." Clint replied.

"She's The Shadow?" Steve asked. "A sixteen year old girl?"

"Natasha started younger than that." Fury reminded him.

"The question is who paid her to do the hit on you." Clint said. "She had to have been paid, otherwise she would've killed you."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Ross asked.

"Director Fury shot and killed Arianna's father when she was about seven years old. If she was doing a hit for revenge Director Fury would surely be dead." Clint explained.

"That's a little comforting. How do we figure out who paid her to do the hit on you?" Steve asked.

"It's all obvious. We ask her, very politely." Clint answered.

"Define polite." Dr. Ross said, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Arianna's been compromised. Make sure that you get in and out. Make sure you finish the job." The man said, thumbing through papers in a folder.

"Yes, sir." A boy replied, "She won't know what hit her."

"Do not fail me again, my son. I will not tolerate it anymore in my family." The man said, touching a photograph of Arianna walking across a New York crosswalk.

* * *

"What are we going to do with the assassin in the infirmary?" Natasha asked. "We need to find her employer."

"We could just ask her." Steve said.

"She may not even know his or her name. For all we know Arianna gets a note every time there is a demand. No identity, return address, fingerprints, or DNA." Clint said.

"What was her original target? Are we sure it's Director Fury?" Steve said, sitting in a chair.

"Positive. Otherwise, he would be in the room now." Natasha said.

"You're all wrong." Someone said from the hallway.

They turned to see Arianna leaning in the doorway. She took a step inside and stopped when she saw Natasha behind Clint.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not an assassin, per say. I prefer bounty hunter because I do some other jobs." Arianna said.

"So Fury wasn't your target? Who is?" Steve asked.

"Not a who, but a what." She replied. "And it's in Stark Tower."


End file.
